


A very Different Type of Sight

by Lillifred



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, The Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillifred/pseuds/Lillifred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of the coronation of King Jonathan, people start to see things that don't appear to be quite true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A very Different Type of Sight

In the first years of the reign of King Jonathan, all over Tortall and far beyond its borders, people see things.

 

Ishak is alive. Kara sees him in her visions. He is trying not to be arrogant, trying hard to learn what the woman who rides like a man has tried to teach him. He is growing into a man who knows about his limitations and fights for justice for the outcasts. He can’t stand old men who are afraid of gifted girls at all. He fights with words and magic and with all his heart. So much that it might kill him once again.

 

Kourrem sees Ishak. He can be a jerk from time to time. A little bit too self-absorbed. A little bit too secure in his abilities. A little bit too smug. He might not be a hero. He might not have learned everything he should. But the things that he has learned are important: to laugh at himself, to speak out against the cruel and bigoted, and to apologize. Ishak will live. And he will be happy.

 

(What the sight shows us – it is not true.)

 

George hadn’t noticed that he missed Faithful until he starts to see him in hidden corners of Pirate Swoop’s Castle. The cat looks so real, he could jump on his lap and purr any minute. George smiles at the thought. Himself, the lioness – and the cat. He sees a family.

 

Alanna sees Thom. After years and years of being separated, they are twins again. Visiting Trebond together, they remember so many stories from the first ten years of their lives. It’s good to have someone to share with, both your memories, and your future.

 

John sees Alex, a friend pledging his allegiance to a friend who has become the new king. They have had a long talk. Both of them were crying. Alex, telling John how jealous he had been of Alanna who he only knew as Alan. Alex, finally telling John about the feelings he had for him, once. How much he longed for a kiss. How happy he was to be Roger’s squire – in the beginning, at least, later he was not happy anymore – to be near a man who looked so much like John! Now, finally, Alex can smile about his crush on John. It has not left him completely, but it has faded. He is ready to enter into a real romance. John offers his help with finding a young man for Alex. Alex refuses the offer. He knows damn well how to help himself in these matters. Or, he corrects himself, Thom knows.

 

(It may not be true.)

 

John sees his parents. His mother finally recovering from her long sickness, they look - and behave - like a young couple all over again. Having raised a son like Jon, the king is free to retire without any regrets. During his reign, Jon visits his parents often.

 

Thayet sees so many people of Sarain. They are _dancing_.

 

Liam is upset about his _knowledge_ of his own death being wrong. If it is not real, after all, maybe he should fear the sight as much as he fears the gift. The wildcat grins as she sees him. He will do well with a few more years to his life, she thinks, she _knows_. A few more students to teach and to learn from, a few more lands to see, a few more songs to sing, a lot more evenings spent with students, mentors, friends, and lovers.

 

(It may not be true, but it is _good_.)

 

The people in that village near lake Tirragen see their sorceress. With her wisdom and her reassuring words she has helped them survive during the tough times. They remember the day when one of them got scared and blamed their misery on the woman well enough. They also remember how one after another, almost all of them spoke in favour of the sorceress.

 

Alanna touches the necklace the goddess gave her. At first, she doesn’t see much. Then she notices: there _is_ a gift. So faint, that it is hard to see, it spreads, filling her heart and her body, her thoughts, and her loved ones. It stretches over the land, touching every knight, every squire, every thief, every lady, the voice of the tribes, even the traitors, who’ve been outcast or imprisoned. It reaches every human in every land. It adds love to the world. And a new colour. Purple, the colour of her own gift. But this is not her gift. It is a gift she has not seen in a long time.

 

Alanna sees Thom. He has found another way to resurrect the dead.

 

A way far _better_.

 

The purple gift is not tinted with a hint of red or brown. It is not orange at all.

 

(How do you know that none of this is true?)

 

*

 

(There is no sight that can make you see all the love in the world because there is _so much_ love in the world)


End file.
